Skulldozer
Skulldozer is a major character in the SFU. He is a original character made by MarioFan2009. Appearance Skulldozer is a black and white robot with a Brenner-21 Machine Gun. He also works for Azaz. Overview (Spoilers) Skulldozer first debuted in "The Big War", where he introduced himself, Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Zero Suit Samus and Bugs Bunny to Tari, Sunny (Though Bugs introduced himself to her in "The Rabbit!" a few stories back) and Rh. Later on, he helped in the war to stop the Big Bad General and the Elite Soldiers from taking over the city. In "The Election!", he had a role where he was shooting down robots that were made by I.M Meen. Later on in the story, he wasn't seen much. However, he survived the attack. He appears in "Lost Memories" as a mindless character working for Dreamcaster. However, later on, he get turned back to normal. He wasn't seen for the rest of the story. He also makes a role in "In-FUNNY-ty War!" where he helps the others stop Luigi.EXE. He makes roles in other stories as well. In "Vandal Buster: Part II", he helped the heroes on the journey to stop Masked Menace aka Denny Funny. On the doomship, he was captured by Animatronic Jesse and his friends after being caught and had a USB stick inserted in his chest causing him to turn evil and work for Masked Menace. Later in the Meen Industries building, he fights Azaz and AsphaltianOof who nearly defeat Cyber Guest. He is not seen afterwards, but did survive. Later on, when Alternate Jez calls for help, Skulldozer engages battle with El Tigre and the others (and almost killing Zoe when she couldn’t stop fighting suddenly). Frida fends him off causing him to retreat. He then comes back to fight off Azaz, only to be knocked out by a crowbar used by Zoe. In the finale, he successfully managed to release the aliens from Xen into the city, starting another invasion after Zoe tried to stop him. In the end, Skulldozer is redeemed and the USB stick insert into him is destroyed, officially releasing him from his evil form. In an epilogue however, Skulldozer is revealed to still have a virus that was caused from the USB stick. He will still be able to resist his brainwashed form at most times. He is set to have a main role in his own story arc coming in 2020. Relationships Azaz Skulldozer is created by Azaz. Azaz and Skulldozer have a great relationship together, despite the fact that Skulldozer is aware of Azaz’s criminal activities. Him, Azaz and AsphaltianOof are known to get along well at all times. AsphaltianOof Skulldozer is friends with AsphaltanOof. The two stop invasions together and are best friends alongside Azaz being with them. Buckaroo Skulldozer is great friends with Buckaroo. The two have been known to get along well with each other, especially when stopping invasions. Sunny Sunny and Skulldozer are well friends together. The two are known to stop invasions together along with Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo. Heart Head Heart Head, despite being a villain, is known to be well friends with Skulldozer most of the times. However, Heart Head was oblivious to the fact that Skulldozer was brainwashed when he killed Purple Head in "The Purge! (SFU Story)". Mouse Mouse and Skulldozer are great friends together. They mostly play Uno together along with Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo, Heart Head, Mouse, Zulzo and Radish. Zulzo Zulzo and Skulldozer are known to be good friends. The two have played Uno together at Sunny’s house and have stopped invasions before. Radish Though not having roles most of the time together, the two can be implied as good friends since they have played Uno together before. Frida While sometimes rough with her (as seen in "Buckaroo Arc" and VB 2), the two are known to have a good relationship together. Skulldozer is also able to keep Frida’s secrets private when he found out about the note on her goggles. Bugs Bunny Bugs Bunny and Skulldozer first interact during the BBG’s war, and are known to be good friends together. Other than that, they don’t have many roles with each other. Zero Suit Samus ZSS and Skulldozer are known to have a good relationship together. The two have first met during the BBG’s war. RH RH and Skulldozer don’t have many interactions with each other, however, they are known to be well good friends together. Zoe Aves Zoe Aves is Skulldozer’s crush. Skulldozer would do anything to get her attention (or better yet, her heart) and at times, goes to her house to be around her (as seen in 31DOH:U). MarioFan2009 has planned something between the two in “Skulldozer Arc”, which takes place after “The Dreamcaster Saga”. Trivia * His true past was revealed in a teaser for "Skulldozer Arc". It is confirmed that he was a former Robloxian working for the Robloxian police force, but later saved by Azaz in a robbery and turned into a robot. Category:SFU Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Robots